The Hogwarts Express
by hasapi
Summary: [COMPLETE] Three years after Voldemort fell, the Hogwarts Express is attacked by Death Eaters. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy must work together to save the students...but the past can't be forgotten, and these two have more history than they'll admit.
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Present

The Hogwarts Express: Chapter One

  
  


**A/N:** Wow! Would you look at this? My third HP fic in less than a month. Maybe I should slow down? Oh well. I'm not even sticking to one pairing… This one's Draco/Ginny, so if you don't like it, then leave, cuz I'm not changing it. 

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Severus (only _mentioned_ at this point in time), and possibly others, depending on if the mood strikes me.

**Rating:** Erm… PG-13, unless I get to be a bad little girl. 

**Disclaimer:** This is worse than any other fic I've written…I really don't own any of this. The characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling, and the plot (well, most of it. I've changed some of it… ) belongs to whoever owns the rights to the movie "Speed." You know, the one with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock? Hehehe…this should be good. 

  
  


***************

  
  


Virginia Weasley boarded the Hogwarts train with a feeling of foreboding. Why should she have that feeling, though? Voldemort was gone. Dead. His followers though… Maybe that was where that feeling was coming from. But they hadn't heard from any of the Death Eaters in a long time. She'd graduated two years earlier, and in that time she'd apprenticed with a few different people, only leaving when she felt she couldn't learn anything more from them. When she'd received the letter from Headmistress McGonagall, she'd been ecstatic – at last, she could stay in one place. 

  
  


At least her best friend would be there. Hermione Granger – she'd kept her maiden name – had surprised everyone by eloping with, of all people, Professor Snape. She'd moved in with her husband and was substituting for other professors as a part-time job while she devoted the rest of her time to Potions. Already she had invented two new potions, and improved another. At the moment she was working on a cure for lycanthropy. 

  
  


Ginny chuckled to herself, walking down the corridor with her bag. She'd always known that Hermione would go places, even if it was just to Potions conventions at the moment. She herself had always wanted to teach. She wasn't completely sure why, but she'd always looked up to her teachers, and aspired to be like them. And finally, she was. It was the first day of the new school-year, and she was going to be teaching. 

  
  


She reached the back of the train and walked into the last compartment, knowing that, finally, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

  
  


***

  
  


Draco Malfoy fell into the chair and closed his eyes. It had been a rough night. Being an Auror was tough work, he had to admit. But he owed it to the Ministry. They'd saved him, saved him from his father. 

  
  


"Draco, it's time."

  
  


Draco looked up at his father. There was no way he could do this. But he had to. There was no other way. He glanced at the small picture one more time, sending a small prayer to whatever god was listening that she would be watched over. She would never know how much he cared. But now it didn't matter. He knew that once the Mark touched his skin, he would be gone. Draco Malfoy would die, leaving Lucius Malfoy II in his place. 

  
  


Lucius sneered as he looked down at his son. "Still mooning over that girl?" 'Girl' was pronounced in the manner that Lucius reserved for the words 'Mudblood' and 'Muggle-lover'.

  
  


Draco stood, steeling himself for the task ahead. He followed his father, who was still sneering, to the fireplace, where Lucius handed him some Floo powder. 

  
  


"It's 'The Underbowels.'" 

  
  


Draco glared at his father. "How fitting."

  
  


Lucius' eyes flashed. "Finally decided to grow a spine, son?"

  
  


Draco said nothing. He just stared, as if seeing his father truly for the first time. He threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped in, repeating the words his father had said. If only…

  
  


He fell onto the hearth of the house – or at least he supposed that was what it was. There was no way to tell for sure. He stood, and made his way to stand in the circle of Death Eaters. His father fell through the fireplace, though he caught himself before he landed on the hearth.

  
  


Lord Voldemort began to speak, but Draco didn't pay attention. These were his last few moments, and he wanted – no, needed – to think about her. About … Hogwarts. About his mother. About anything except this. 

  
  


Suddenly, there was an explosion. Aurors swarmed the place, shooting the Killing Curse at anything that moved. And as he watched, he saw Potter come to stand in front of the Dark Lord. All was silent. 

  
  


And then he was dead. Voldemort was dead at the hands of the Boy Who Lived. All the Death Eaters who had not yet fallen began to run for their lives. It was mayhem, madness. Then he saw Potter in front of him. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Let me see your arm." 

  
  


Slowly, Draco pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. Potter looked at it, and sighed in relief. Draco was amazed to see a smile grace his face. He grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him out of the house – yes, a house it had been – and down the road. 

  
  


"Can you Apparate?"

  
  


The question surprised Draco, but he answered nonetheless. "Of course."

  
  


"Alright. Go to the Ministry of Magic. There are some people there waiting for you." Then he was gone. 

  
  


Draco sighed and concentrated. He opened his eyes just before he was engulfed in a hug he instantly recognized as his mother's. "Oh, Draco! I was so worried!"

  
  


Draco hugged her back with all he was worth, barely realizing the tears streaming down his cheeks. He was alive… He was alive. 

  
  


Draco sighed, remembering. Yes, he was alive. His mother had been spying against his father and Voldemort ever since she'd discovered her husband's allegiances. Lucius had never accepted that women were just as smart as men, and that had been his downfall. He'd let enough information slip in her presence that she'd known where her son would have been initiated. She had known that Draco hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater, and was only doing it because he had no other choice. 

  
  


Voldemort had died that day. Truly died. The Death Eaters had scattered. Lucius had never been found. 

  
  


And the next day, Draco had joined the Aurors. He owed it to the Ministry. Had they not arrived when they had, he would have been assigned a fate worse than death. But he hadn't. He'd lived, and he had helped track down numerous Death Eaters.

  
  


But he'd never found his father. It would have been best if he had, even if he were dead. At least then there would be closure. He had inherited everything. He had set his mother up comfortably in the country, and closed up the manor. It was full of too many bad memories. He'd moved into a small apartment in Diagon Alley, and lived sparingly. He'd donated a large chunk of money to the Ministry, to help rebuild what his father had caused to be destroyed. 

  
  


Draco sighed again. Why Potter had even cared whether or not he was a Death Eater had eaten at him for a while, until he finally contacted the man almost three weeks after the fact.

  
  


Draco threw the powder into the fireplace. "Harry Potter," he said clearly.

  
  


It was almost a half minute before Potter's head appeared through the flames. Potter glared at him. "What is it, Malfoy? I really don't have time—"

  
  


"Potter. It's about what happened three weeks ago."

  
  


Potter raised a brow. "What about it?"

  
  


"You seemed…glad that I wasn't a Death Eater. Now, no offense, but I don't see why you would give a damn."

  
  


Potter sighed. "Look, Malfoy, I can't tell you anything. You'll have to ask Ginny."

  
  


Draco just stared. He had not expected that. Potter and Ginny had broken up just a few weeks earlier, sometime around Voldemort's death. He wasn't certain of the exact date. "I don't understand."

  
  


Potter shook his head. "It doesn't matter. That's all I can tell you." He began to cut the connection, then stopped. "Maybe you should talk to Ginny." And then he was gone.

  
  


Draco sighed, leaning back into his chair again. He was completely confused. Maybe he should just go talk to her. After all, why not? He shuddered. He knew why. It was the only thing that had kept him sane for those few months after Voldemort's fall. Her. It was all her. He finally admitted it to himself. He loved her. He'd loved her ever since that time in his fifth year when she'd slapped him for insulting Granger. After that, he'd kept those comments to a minimum, especially in her presence. 

  
  


He buried his face in his hands. He had to get to work. It didn't matter that he loved her. He'd never be worthy of her. Thanks to his past … and his father. So he buried himself in his work. He was praised as one of the best Aurors in recent history, and it was all because of her. Even if he'd never be worthy of her, if he could save himself at least a little in her eyes, he'd feel he'd done something good. 

  
  


"Malfoy!" It was his superior, Tim Rovenwood. Rovenwood came from a long line of witches and wizards, and had graduated from Hogwarts five years before Draco had even started. "We've got a situation."

  
  


Draco's ears perked up at that. Finally. Something to keep his mind off of the thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. "What is it?"

  
  


"Death Eaters." Draco stood and stared at the middle-aged man, waiting for him to continue. "About five of them, so far as we can tell. It's a hostage situation. Almost five hundred people, and all except one are under eighteen. They want access to their vaults at Gringotts and their records cleared." Rovenwood's voice was grave. "It's the Hogwarts Express, kid. They've taken the Hogwarts Express."

  
  


***************


	2. Chapter 2: Horrifying Reality

**A/N:** Hehehe… here's the second chappie. And I've been doing some thinking, and I've realized that I actually do own quite a bit of the plot. "Speed" was just a starting point. Now it's really a lot different – a fact for which I'm quite grateful. 

This chapter's really, really good…

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Severus, and possibly others, depending on if the mood strikes me.

**Rating:** Erm… PG-13, unless I get to be a bad little girl. 

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* You all know that anything you recognize is not mine, right? Good. Oh, guess what?! I own something. Tim Rovenwood. *grins* Yay! He's mine, all _mine! Oh, and I introduce some more characters here! So I own Andrew Salinse and Emile Kandov as well, 'kay?_

***************

Draco finally found his voice, and choked out, "Who's the adult?"

Rovenwood looked down at the sheet of parchment he was holding. "Let's see… it's a professor. Looks like the new Charms instructor. Miss Virginia Weasley." 

Draco felt his heart catch in his throat. Ginny. Ginny was at the mercy of Death Eaters. He knew that one of them had to be his father. Lucius was going to do the one thing he knew would destroy Draco forever. Draco looked up at his superior. "Well, what are we waiting for?" 

***

A very pissed off Virginia Weasley watched the Hogwarts Express fade into the distance. She'd gotten off to help a student with their baggage. The girl had hopped on the train and Ginny had been ready to follow when she saw her purse on the platform. It had all her money in it, and though it wasn't a lot…well, it was all she had. So she'd gone to get it, and the train had left without her. 

She sighed. Oh, well. At least she had her wand, and she could Apparate. Concentrating, she Disapparated, reappearing in Hogsmeade only a second later. She began the long walk to the castle, cursing her bad luck. She'd wanted to ride the train in an attempt to get to know her students better. Well, and in an attempt to remember the good old days. She sighed. It didn't matter _why_ she'd planned on it; the fact of the matter was that she had missed the train.

Too bad she couldn't Apparate onto the train. But she knew very well that she couldn't Apparate onto a moving object. It was like you were just _asking_ to get stuck in a wall. Ginny laughed to herself. It was ridiculous what some people had gotten themselves into—literally. 

Ginny glanced up and was surprised to see she was almost to the castle. She smiled, walking through the large doors. It felt like coming home, really. She had always felt that way about Hogwarts, no matter what happened. She walked into the Great Hall, and was not surprised to find most of the teachers enjoying lunch. 

Professor McGonagall glanced up and smiled at her. "Ah, Ginny. I thought you were coming on the train with the students."

Ginny sighed, sitting in the chair the Headmistress indicated to her left. "I was. But I missed it." At the older witch's incredulous look, she elaborated. "Well, professor, I was there, but then I got up to help a student with her luggage, was about to get back on, but noticed my puse on the ground. I turned around to get it, and the train pulled away," she finished dryly. 

McGonagall's lips were twitching with amusement. Ginny raised a brow, prompting the older woman to grin. "Just remember to call me Minerva, Ginny. We're equals now." Ginny blushed. She doubted she'd ever think herself Prof—Minerva's equal. 

A man ran into the Great Hall. He leaned his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. The Headmistress had risen upon his entrance and now waited for him to speak. 

He looked up. "Death Eaters," he gasped. "They've taken the Hogwarts Express … the students … hostage."

The Headmistress' eyes grew cold, and she said quietly, "Meeting in my office immediately. Someone inform Hermione and Severus."

Ginny glanced around, noticing for the first time that her best friend wasn't in the Great Hall. She smiled to herself, knowing full well where the two lovebirds were. Although she and Ginny didn't talk much about their sex lives, Hermione had divulged that Severus was a very active man…

Ginny shook her head, trying to get rid of the image those words prompted. Despite how much she had grown to like the man, the thought of him with a sex-life still gave her the heebie-jeebies—especially since that sex-life was with her best friend. She stood, following Minerva as she swept out of the Hall towards her office. She saw Professor Sinistra slip off to find Hermion and Severus, and she smiled, hoping Sinistra would still have his sanity when he returned. 

Her face turned grim as she entered Minerva's office. Only two of the instructors had arrived yet—Hagrid and Madame Hooch. The man who had given them the message had collapsed in a chair in front of the Headmistress' desk. A flood of people entered. Ginny only recognized Severus, Hermione, Sinistra, and Vector. The rest were either new, or had never taught Ginny. She gave a small smile to Hermione, which the young woman returned quickly.

The Headmistress called attention to the front of the office. "Auror Emile Kandov of the seventh guard has come to inform us of a hostage situation on the Hogwarts Express." Murmurs filled the room, though they were quickly silenced by Minerva's glare. She motioned for Kandov to stand. 

He faced the room, his breath now slow and even. "At 11:05 this morning, five Death Eaters boarded the Hogwarts Express. They want access to their vaults at Gringotts as well as their records cleared. Now, as I understand it, not only are there some 500 students onboard, but one of the professors as well, Virginia Weasley."

Ginny's body jerked when she heard her name, and she quickly spoke up. "Actually, I'm right here." The Auror turned to her in shock, so she explained. "I _was_ on it, but I got off to help someone and it pulled away without me. All my bags and everything are still there."

A low chuckle filled the room as Severus said quietly, "For once your giving nature has helped instead of hindered. Will wonders never cease?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband and quickly stepped up to Ginny, pulling the red-haired young woman into a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered into the girl's ear.

Ginny looked over Hermione's shoulder to find Kandov looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. She raised a brow, questioning. He gave her a small smile before speaking. "This could actually work to our advantage. McGonagall," he turned to the Headmistress, "I came here originally just to inform you of the situation, as well as bring Professor Snape back with me." Severus did not look surprised, although Hermione was frowning. "However, I would like to request that Miss Weasley come as well. She could be of great use, if she is supposed to be on the train."

Hermione looked murderous now. She crossed her arms decidedly. "Well if you're taking my husband as well as my best friend, then I'm coming as well." Kandov looked like he was about to protest, but quickly shut his mouth after another glare from Hermione.

The Headmistress nodded. "All of you may go, excluding, of course, Professors Snape and Weasley, and Ms. Granger." Everyone filed out of the room, a few (including Hagrid) throwing looks of encouragement to the five remaining parties. 

Kandov smiled. "Shall we go down to Hogsmeade, then?"

***

Draco paced his office, waiting for his partner to return. He couldn't do anything without Emile. Not because he was helpless without him or anything, just company policy. You couldn't go out into the field without a partner. They'd lost too many Aurors that way.

He could have sworn he was going insane. There was something about Ginny that made him want to protect her. He knew she could protect herself—she'd proved it countless times—but he couldn't stop that want. He supposed it was primal instinct or something.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco opened it to see his secretary, Marie. "Emile's here. He's in the briefing room with Rovenwood and a few others."

Draco nodded, giving her a small smile and heading to the briefing room. Marie was a nice woman, married with two kids. Her husband worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Sports and Games. They were saving up to buy a house in the country. 

As soon as Draco entered the briefing room, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating. There she was. Ginny. She wasn't on the train. He collapsed into a chair, weak with relief. She was talking with Granger, a small smile on her face. The Muggleborn glanced up, catching Draco's eye, and saying something to Ginny. The redhead turned, her smile faltering when she saw him.

Am I really that horrible to her? he thought miserably. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Rovenwood stepped to the front of the room.

"I know we don't all know each other, so I'm going to have everyone take a turn introducing him or herself. Any titles you may have, your name, and your place of work. I am Auror Timothy Rovenwood, English Auror Office, first guard." He motioned to the person to his right to continue.

"Auror Emile Kandov, English Auror Office, seventh guard."

"Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ms. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Professor Virginia Weasley, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Auror Andrew Salinse, English Auror Office, second guard."

"Auror Draco Malfoy, English Auror Office, seventh guard."

"Auror Pansy Parkinson, English Auror Office, second guard."

Introductions complete, Rovenwood continued. "I am the Gold Section leader, and therefore most everyone's—the Aurors' anyway—superior. What we need to do is devise a way to take back the train while making sure no one gets hurt." Most of the Aurors rolled their eyes. Rovenwood was always like this, stating the obvious. "Do I have any suggestions?" Kandov raised his hand. "Auror Kandov?"

"Sir, I discovered while at Hogwarts that Professor Weasley is still assumed to be on the train. We could use that to our advantage."

Rovenwood nodded slowly. Another person raised his hand. "Auror Salinse?"

"I don't see why we can't just Apparate in there and—" Everyone rolled their eyes at this. 

"You cannot Apparate onto a moving object!" Hermione interrupted him, glaring. Pansy, Draco, Ginny, and Severus all had to control their laughter. Some things never changed, and in times like this, they were all extremely grateful for that.

***************

**A/N:** And there you go. The second chapter. I thought I would end it on a light note, considering everything. I'm sorry if you got bored during the introductions, but I thought it was the best way for you to know everyone there. I'm pretty sure most of them will have pretty prominent roles in the story. Just in case you were wondering, the Gold Section is the best section around, with the highest-ranking Aurors and everything. 

**LadyRhiyana****: Well, the requited/unrequited part I'll have to get back to you on, although I will tell you this (and knowing me, it will probably reveal it anyway): He doesn't _think that she has/had feelings for him. Whether she does or not… Well, that's what you'll get to find out later. _**

**FTCWriter****: Don't worry, I'll only write more of this story if I feel like it. And luckily for the people who are reading, I'm having fun writing it, so I will most likely continue till the end. Sorry if this wasn't so fast of an update, although it _was a longer one._**

**g****: *grin* I will definitely update, don't worry.**

**SAngel****: Well, I don't know about the D/G action… For one, I don't write anything more than kissing, because anything more is honestly beyond my writing skills. As for when, or how soon? I have no idea. I don't want to say that I'll have it by a certain chapter, because then you'll want to hold me to it, and I change my mind a lot. It could be the next chapter, but it could be as far away as the tenth. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Time for Planning

**A/N:** Chapter Three!! I wrote some of this during my Psychology class… shh! Don't tell the teacher!

**If any of you would like me to e-mail you when I get a new chapter up, please, please, please leave your e-mail address (or sign in if you're a member) AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT THE E-MAIL. **

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny, Hermione/Severus, and possibly others, depending on if the mood strikes me.

**Rating:** Erm… PG-13, unless I get to be a bad little girl. 

**Disclaimer:** Okay… 

Anything you recognize à J.K. Rowling 

Anything you don't, a.k.a. Andrew Salinse, Tim Rovenwood, and Emile Kandov à me, hasapi

***************

Ginny sighed, leaning back in the chair. In less than half an hour, they had gone from thoughtful comments and ideas to the most ridiculous things that had ever come out of a witch or wizard's mouth. She almost groaned aloud when she saw Auror Salinse begin to speak again. He was, by far, the worst of them all.

"What if we made a Polyjuice Potion and pretended to be a Death Eater wanting to join in on the fun?"

Most everyone cracked up at that. Hermione, however, was outraged. Again. She stood and glared down at Salinse while he was quaking and Severus was trying to control his laughter. "It takes a whole _month_ to make a Polyjuice Potion, Salinse! And," she continued, "don't you think that any of the Death Eaters who would be interested in it would have already been in on it? It's ludicrous." She fell back into her chair and groaned, rubbing her temples. "Ugh, I'm getting a migraine."

Ginny offered her friend a sympathetic smile while everyone regrouped. She glanced over at Draco. He seemed to be debating something. The conflicting emotions were plainly visible on his face. His silver gaze her own blue one, and she shivered involuntarily. Collecting herself, she raised an eyebrow in silent question. He gave her a small smile and turned towards Rovenwood. Ginny stared at him in shock. He had just smiled at her. _Draco Malfoy_ had smiled at her. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she turned back to Hermione.

***

Draco watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye. He almost laughed out loud at the shock on her face when he had given her that small smile. Not that he didn't notice the pang near his heart when he realized that she didn't expect that kind of behavior from him, of course. Sadly. 

He shook his head and caught Rovenwood's eye, jerking his head toward the door. Rovenwood nodded, and spoke to the room. "Auror Malfoy and I are going to step out for a minute. Feel free to keep throwing ideas around." He walked out of the room, Draco on his heels. They walked to Rovenwood's office and the older Auror locked the door before turning around, facing Draco with crossed arms. "Well?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I have an idea as to why they went after the Express."

Rovenwood furrowed his brow. "Why didn't you say this in there?"

"Because, one, there's a very large possibility that I'm wrong. And two, it's, uh," he coughed discreetly, "kind of embarrassing."

The Auror looked intrigued, motioning for the younger man to continue.

"Professor Weasley."

"Why her? No money, really no connections. Can't be ransom. Malfoy, I'm sorry, but you've got to explain what the hell you're talking about."

Draco nodded. "Well, you see, I have a feeling that one of the Death Eaters is my father. And I don't think he ever gave up the idea that I was the one that had turned him in. He wanted to get back at me."

Rovenwood closed his eyes, looking very angry. "Okay, I get that. But you still have not gotten to the _point. __Why Virginia Weasley?"_

Draco closed his eyes in silent mortification. He wasn't ashamed that he loved her, of course, but that didn't mean it wasn't difficult to admit, for the first time (to someone other than himself, of course), that he'd been hopelessly in love with the daughter of his father's enemy for five years. And that it was _because_ of this that 500 students were at the mercy of five unsympathetic Death Eaters. Maybe if he'd hidden his emotions better… He shook his head, opening his eyes to find Rovenwood staring at him with a frown. "My father knows I have feelings for her," he said quietly, watching understanding bloom on Rovenwood's face.

The brown-haired Auror nodded slowly, pursing his lips. "Okay. I think it's definitely worth looking into. But you do understand that if you're right, we're going to have to find a way to get Professor Weasley back on the train?"

Draco's body jerked involuntarily, but he nodded. He had thought of that; it had been one of the reasons for his hesitance in telling Rovenwood. But he had done it; he had told him. Now they all needed to put their heads together, and come up with something brilliant.

Draco snorted to himself, following Rovenwood back to the briefing room. Like that would happen. 

***

Ginny buried her head in her arms, ready to scream from the frustration of it all. Draco and Auror Rovenwood hadn't returned yet, and without them, the group's ideas had degenerated even more. She wasn't even listening anymore. 

They needed to come up with an idea _soon. She couldn't believe it was almost one o'clock. Well, actually, she could. But the students had been with the Death Eaters for almost two hours. Time was running out. _

Her head popped up when she heard the door open. Rovenwood had some parchment that he hadn't before, and Draco looked like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile. She wasn't as shocked to see it this time, and hid her surprise relatively well, smiling back. 

Rovenwood walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat. "I have just been informed that the Death Eaters have made their official demands." He held up the sheaf of parchment he had carried in. "I'm going to read it to you." Seeing the disbelieving looks he was receiving, he cracked a smile and continued. "Don't worry, it's not this long. It's just about 18 inches of parchment. The rest is preliminary ideas and possible courses of action. That's for me and the seventh guard," he nodded to Kandov and Draco.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're all quite anxious to know what demands the Death Eaters are making. Oh!" He looked up from shuffling the papers. "They identify themselves in here as well." His eyes flickered over to Draco and Pansy, both of whom nodded slightly.

"Alright then…

"_Section 1.a._

            "_We, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Sr., Edward Macnair, Adam Goyle, and Cordelia Parkinson, state that the following is true, and we will attest to these facts and requests.___

"_Section 1.b._

            "_All monies in our names will be made available to us._

"_Section 1.c.___

            "_All charges against us will be dropped, and neither the charges nor ourselves will be pursued by the Ministry of Magic._

"_Section 1.d.___

            "_All Death Eaters currently incarcerated within the Prison of Azkaban will be released, all charges against them dropped, and all their money made available to them._

"_Section 2.a._

            "_If all requirements in sections 1.b. through 1.d. are met by __3:00 p.m._ on this day, we will release all students unharmed.__

"_Section 2.b._

            "_If said requirements are not met by the appointed time, one student will be killed every fifteen minutes until the requirements are met._

"_Section 2.c.___

            "_If the requirements are not met by _5:00 p.m.___ of said day, we will instead demand Professor Virginia Weasley in exchange for all hostages."_

A loud gasp filled the room, followed by everyone leaping up and yelling at the top of their lungs. Both Draco and Ginny, however, were paralyzed with shock. Neither could move, nor would they know what to do if they could. 

"They can't do that—"

"It's impossible—"

"It's stupid, why would we do that?"

"Why not? One person in exchange for 500 students?"

"Are you insane?! That's my best friend you're talking about!!"

"Everyone quiet!" It was Rovenwood speaking. No one listened. His face was red with fury, and he opened his mouth to yell once again when Draco held up his wand and muttered a charm. Everyone was suddenly paralyzed. Ginny looked around (she and Draco were not affected by it), surprisingly calm. 

She smiled at Draco. "How did you do that? In all my studies, I've never come across that charm before…"

Draco attempted to smile back, failing miserably. It was really more of a grimace. "My father," he spit out the title Lucius should never have been able to call his own. He glanced around at everyone, whose eyes were now dawning with comprehension. "I'm going to release you all now. I suggest you all calm down, or I'll do it again," he threatened, before muttering the counter-charm. 

Everyone sat down, eyeing Draco with surprise, and, amazingly (in Hermione's case, at least), respect. Rovenwood cleared his throat.

"Alright, then. After that childish display," he glared at them, all of the Aurors looking sheepishly back at him, "I believe we have demands to finish reading. I'm not quite finished yet." He skimmed down the page, finding his place.

"_Section 2.d.___

            "_If Professor Weasley is not exchanged for the hostages by __5:15_, one student will be killed every fifteen minutes until she is.__

"_Section 3.a._

            "_This concludes our demands. We, Cordelia Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy, wish to make a statement to our children, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, respectively._

"_Section 3.b.___

            "_To Pansy Parkinson: I, your mother, would like to say that I am extremely disappointed in you for marrying that piece of Mudblood filth. I hope you rot in hell."_

Pansy paled, though anger could be seen in her eyes for her mother daring to insult her husband.

"_Section 3.c.___

            "_To Draco Malfoy: I hope you see, son, that what you love can be easily taken away from you. Love only yourself, for that person is the only one worthy of your love, if such a weak emotion even exists. I am ashamed to be your father._

Draco looked almost sick

"_Section 4_

            "_This is the end of our statements. Comply with our demands, or the next generation of the Wizarding world will go to waste…"_

***************

**A/N:** Eep! Scary, eh? No D/G action, sorry. There probably won't be for a very long time. Well, here are the replies to your reviews…

**LadyRhiyana**: By D/G action do you mean kissing and stuff? Or just them liking each other in general? If you mean the former, I'm definitely not doing much soon. If it's the latter, then, well, "relationships formed in intense situations never last," or something like that, so I figure it's better for them to have a history of liking/hating each other, if only so that the quote that I took from "Speed" is true. Btw, that quote isn't accurate. I can't remember the exact words right now. ^^

**Witch am I**: Sorry that I don't update too fast; school can do that to you. However, I am writing as much and as fast as I can, I swear!

**FTCWriter**** and**** Lady Godiva: I'm glad you guys like it so much! I'm definitely enjoying writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Greater Good

**A/N:** This is Chapter Four of The Hogwarts Express. I do hope that you have fun reading it, because I love writing it!! And I'm extremely sorry for taking so long. For that, you get a very long chapter. (2,300 words, or 6 Microsoft Word pages)

**If any of you would like me to e-mail you when I get a new chapter up, please, please, please leave your e-mail address (or sign in if you're a member) AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT THE E-MAIL. **

**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Severus

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Um… I don't own it?

***************

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek—nasty habit, that—while looking around the room. Everyone was quiet. No one dared to make a sound. No one had spoken since Auror Rovenwood had finished reading the Death Eaters' demands. That had been about two minutes earlier. Everyone was staring into space, every few seconds sneaking glances at each other—although Ginny seemed to be the most popular 'other' at the moment.

She sighed quietly. Why would no one accept that she had grown up? She wasn't a little girl anymore. For the Gods' sakes, she had apprenticed everywhere from Paris to Venice to Tokyo, gotten trained in self-defense while in the latter, and developed a sophisticated taste for wine—if she did say so herself—while in the former. And while in Venice… She smiled inwardly. It truly was a romantic city, to say the least. 

She had dined with Italians, stayed out late partying with the Parisians, learned with the Japanese… 

Then again, who would believe that the youngest Weasley _was so sophisticated? Wasn't sophistication a matter of money? Money? Weasley? The two just didn't mix. Well, her father __had gotten a pay-raise after the war, and her brothers were eager to help their only sister and youngest sibling make something of herself… And staying with relatives most of the time definitely helped lower costs. _

Who said it was bad to be a Weasley? Great-Aunt Marie was in Paris—she was an artist—Cousin Helena worked for the Italian Ministry, Grandmother Tiana lived in Tokyo with her second husband, who worked for the Japanese Aurors…

And many, many more. She had relatives in Russia, Greece, Germany, Norway, Morocco, South Africa, Cambodia, Thailand, Denmark… And even more if she went on to third cousins. There was a very large family reunion every ten years, at which there were so many Weasleys that getting to it was almost as bad as the Quidditch World Cup match! 

But no one really knew. Oh, she had _told people about it, but she knew that they probably had no idea how much she had changed since the end of her sixth year. Because that was the time from which most people remembered her._

When she was Harry Potter's girlfriend.

_Virginia Ann Weasley smiled at her reflection. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend. "It just goes to show that if you work hard enough for something, you can get it!" she whispered to herself. She had returned from her fourth year at Hogwarts determined to win Harry's heart. And she had won it. After four years of worshipping him from afar, she was finally able to let her love for him be known. _

_It had started out innocently enough, with an invitation to Hogsmeade in October of her fifth year. But it had taken off from there after they had enjoyed themselves immensely the entire afternoon. He had invited her to the Yule Ball—which Dumbledore had made an official part of the school year after her third year—and they had now been going out for more than a year. _

_The only cloud on her otherwise bright day was Draco Malfoy. The git really did not know when to stop. He'd taunted her relentlessly ever since she's started going out with Harry. It had almost been as if he'd forgotten about her before that. But when she and Harry had started going out… Well, for the last year, he had poured on the comments about her family, Harry, what had happened in her first year…_

_Ginny shivered involuntarily. She had never truly come to grips with the incident with Tom Riddle's diary. It had destroyed her trust for quite a long time, making her cling to her affection for Harry all the more. He—and her family, of course—was the only person she had been able to trust for so long… Until her third year at least. Neville was a nice boy, he really was, and she trusted him … just not with her life. She knew that he would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on._

_She laughed at the image of Neville's body running around without his head, before taking one last look in the mirror. Her light blue robes—truthfully the periwinkle ones Hermione had worn to the first Yule Ball—clung quite well to her figure, and she had let Parvati Patil put her hair up. She sighed contentedly. Yes, it was nice to look nice, wasn't it? _

_"Pretty is as pretty does," her mother's voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head, determined to enjoy the day. _

_Ginny walked out of the sixth-years dorm and down the staircase, smiling when she saw Harry. He grinned at her and offered her his arm, which she accepted shyly. After all this time, she was still slightly skittish around her boyfriend. She really didn't know why, but it was probably also why she'd always hesitated before sleeping with him. They hadn't slept together yet, even though they'd been going out for more than a year. Ginny felt that she was more than ready, and wanted to, but something was holding her back; something kept her from doing it. _

_She shook her head slightly, pushing the thoughts from her mind. Not now._

Ginny sighed, wondering what had brought on _that memory. It wasn't as though it had any real significance. Well, other than the fact that it had been at that ball that Draco had … she gulped … kissed her._

***

Draco watched Ginny, amazed at how fast her facial expressions were changing. A corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement, and he wondered what she was thinking about.

He could tell that Ginny had changed since the last time he had seen her… And that had been almost two years earlier, at her graduation ceremony. After that, she had disappeared. And she had changed. Yes, she had definitely changed, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He couldn't point to something and say "This is what changed." He knew there was something. But that was all he knew. 

Rovenwood cleared his throat, and everyone's head jerked to the front of the room, waiting tensely for him to speak. "Alright, everyone, we need to figure out what to do."

Someone—Draco suspected Hermione, but he wasn't pointing fingers—groaned in frustration. 

Rovenwood narrowed his eyes but didn't reprimand the groaner, choosing instead to continue. "Now, obviously, we cannot grant these demands that the Death Eaters are making. Perhaps section one, but that would be it. There is no way that the Ministry will allow us to free dozens of convicted Death Eaters, even if the result is the death of hundreds of innocent children."

Draco shuddered. No, they wouldn't. Because the result would be catastrophes of even worse magnitude. The few for the many… Draco shook his head. It was an excuse used too often.

"So…" Rovenwood trailed off, looking at each person in turn. "Any ideas?"

Pansy raised her hand, and Rovenwood nodded to her. "Well, we could get invisibility cloaks, ride on brooms, and infiltrate the train."

Rovenwood sighed, but could think of nothing wrong with it.

Draco gave Pansy a small smile. She smiled in return, knowing that her 'plan' really wasn't all that great. However, it was the best they had come up with, and it was nearing two o'clock. They only had one hour before the Death Eaters started to kill the children… 

***

Andrew Salinse touched down on the roof of the train softly, trying his best to keep his footing on the wobbly contraption. He shook his head, thinking of how often he had ridden in the train when he had been a student. Andrew felt more than saw Pansy touch down beside him. Both of them had invisibility cloaks on, protecting them from being seen by the lookouts stationed on the train. 

They'd ridden along the sides of the train, checking all the compartments before finding one that was empty. The second guard slowly climbed down the side of the train, thanking the Gods for their training. Opening the window with a simple charm and slipping inside, they tiptoed to the door, careful to keep the cloaks fully covering their bodies. 

Suddenly the door was blown open, knocking their cloaks askew, and a Death Eater stepped inside. Before they had time to react, there was a flash of green light, and Andrew was dead. The Death Eater pulled its cloak down, and Pansy gaped at her mother, who smiled at her. 

"Why, Pansy, dear, whatever is the matter?" She asked, frowning. She then pouted prettily. "Oh, dearest Pansy, you haven't been hanging around any half-bloods, have you? You know that you're better than they are?" Cordelia Parkinson then tilted her head, keeping her wand trained on her youngest daughter. "Oh, no, wait; I forgot. You're _married to one, aren't you?"_

Pansy finally got over her shock and glared at her mother, raising her wand. 

Cordelia clucked her tongue and shook her head slowly. "No, no, my dear, we can't have that." She moved her wand to point at the ceiling and suddenly… there _was_ no ceiling. She glared at Pansy. "Get up there!"

Pansy quickly obeyed her mother, the demanding tone overriding any willpower she might have had left. 

Cordelia followed the younger witch up to the top of the train, and began backing her off to the edge of the roof. "Well, my dear, aren't you going to _beg_?"

Pansy glared at her, the willpower coming back in waves. "Never! I hate you! I always have! The only reason I ever told you I loved you was because you would have hurt me! I saw what you did to Louisa!"

Cordelia brought her hand back and slapped Pansy. The twenty-year-old witch's head snapped back, before she glared at the woman she had called her mother. "You will _beg_!"

"No!" And with that, she jumped off the edge of the train…

…right into the arms of her husband.

"Harry!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Gods, I thought I was dead!"

"Shh," Harry comforted her, zooming away from the Express, holding his wife of one year tightly within his arms. "I almost didn't make it in time, Pansy."

"I didn't think you would be here at all," she whispered into his ear.

"I know," he said quietly. "And I almost wasn't. As soon as I found out about the Express I went straight to the Auror Office, but they wouldn't let me in! I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and they wouldn't let me in!" He said, smiling.

Pansy laughed, tears streaming from her eyes at the same time. "You've got to learn, Harry, that fame isn't everything."

Harry laughed, hugging her closer. "Gods, as soon as I found out where you were, I came after you."

"Harry," Pansy started, suddenly sober, "you shouldn't be interfering in Auror Missions. You could have seriously messed this up."

Harry sighed. "I know, and I was completely ready to let you handle it. But then I found out from Draco that there was a charm on the roof. They found out about it only minutes after you and Salinse left. The Death Eaters knew the second you touched down, sweetheart. _That is when I came after you."_

Pansy buried her face in his neck, smiling to herself. He always had to be the hero, didn't he? Not that she was complaining; not this time at least. 

***

Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for an update on the second guard. It was almost 2:45. They had only fifteen minutes left before a child would die. And it was all because of her, wasn't it? She didn't understand it at all, didn't understand why they wanted her, but she knew that she was the cause. 

"Auror Parkinson!" Rovenwood said loudly, standing up. Pansy walked through the door, Harry on her heels. Ginny's heart lifted at the sight of Harry's wife, extremely grateful that she was alive. "Where is Auror Salinse?"

Pansy's back stiffened and she said without emotion, "Dead, sir."

Rovenwood nodded. He had probably accepted it as soon as he had seen Pansy alone—well, besides Harry, that is. 

Hermione spoke up. "Auror Rovenwood, are there really any other options?"

Rovenwood looked at her, not saying a word. He spoke softly, "No, there aren't. The seventh guard and I will continue looking over the paperwork and trying to decipher any weaknesses… but right now, all of those children are going to die."

Hermione nodded, her back becoming stiff and her eyes cold. Ginny saw Severus slip his hand into his wife's, and Ginny sighed. She stood up, heading to the door.

"Professor Weasley?" Rovenwood questioned.

"I'm going to the water closet, Auror Rovenwood," Ginny said quietly. 

Rovenwood nodded. 

Everyone accepted her lie, understanding that she needed some time alone. 

Or at least believing that to be the reason. They had no idea how very wrong they were…

_I know that it's been said before,_

_Known before,_

_Done before.___

_The greater good,_

_For the greater good,_

_My life… _

_Is nothing when compared._

_If the sacrifice of one, _

_Can save many,_

_Where is the sacrifice?_

_For the greater good,_

_Always for the greater good,_

_My life…_

_Is nothing when compared._

***************

**A/N:** I hope you got that last part, 'cause I'm not going to explain it to you. And I know it's a crappy poem/lyric-y thing. I don't care. Oh, and I hope you all enjoyed learning more about what happened between the time that Ginny graduated and now. I might have more about that time, but we'll see. It all depends.

**LadyRhiyana****: Yes, as you can tell from this chapter I am definitely making more of the 'one life for five hundred' thing. And actually Ginny doesn't know that Draco has feelings for her. Rovenwood is really the one that does.**

**SAngel****: I will. :)**

**SarahSenior04:** Don't worry, I'll put you on the list. ^^ And I'll check out your story if I have time; I'm kind of busy right now. 

**poseur****: I'm glad you like it, and you'll definitely get the updates.**

**Witch am I:** I want to see, too! And I agree with you; the only word to describe the entire situation is CRAP.

**momma-dar****:** I'm glad you think it's easy to read; that usually means that you _want to read more, lol.  _

**Wind and Ashes:** I know what you mean about not being sure that you want to read something; it happens to me all the time. And the funniest thing is that more than half the time those stories turn out to be the ones that are the best. Then again, there's also the times when I find that I was completely justified _not to read it… _

**tulzdavampslayer**:** Don't worry about it; I'm still confused about what their relationship was as well. Hmm. Maybe I should have figured that out before I started this story. Okay then, when I figure it out, I'll tell you!**

**FTCWriter****: I don't mind when you ask questions; in fact, I love it. It helps me get a different perspective on the story, and helps me write it better. And as for whether Ginny is going to find out soon… Well, I imagine she'll find out pretty soon. Maybe next chapter? We'll see. It all depends…**

**Jade Stellar:** I hate him, too… And I will send you an e-mail, don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Late to Forget

**A/N:** Chapter Five! This chapter is named after one of my favorite _Gilmore Girls fics, "Too Late to Forget." If you like _Gilmore Girls_ I suggest you read it, if you haven't already. (It's on my Favorites list.)_

I didn't get a chance to read through it again, since I wanted to get it out (the chapter, I mean; I've kept you waiting long enough!), so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it.

**If any of you would like me to e-mail you when I get a new chapter up, please, please, please leave your e-mail address (or sign in if you're a member) AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT THE E-MAIL. **

**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Severus

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Um… I don't own it?

***************

Ginny Apparated to her apartment as soon as she reached the bathroom. It was pretty much closed up, since she wouldn't be back until summer vacation, if then, but she had a few things left in her closet. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her first aid kit, shrinking it so that it fit inside the pocket of her pants, and took the opportunity to _really_ use the W.C. 

When she was finished, she stood in front of the sink, staring at herself, wondering whether she would ever see that particular sight again. 

The 20-year-old witch shook her head and walked to her closet, pulling out her old Nimbus 2000. She'd saved up the money to buy it when she had joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser in her fifth year. Now she needed it again. She'd used it, of course, but not for Quidditch lately. She had been skilled enough to make it on the professional teams, but that hadn't been what she'd really wanted to do. 

She headed out the door (after hiding the broom with a charm) and towards the train station. She would follow the tracks, as she had no idea where the train was at the moment. The station was a five-minute walk from her apartment, and had been chosen especially for that purpose. She probably should have just stayed with her parents, but Fred and George still hadn't moved out, and only a stupid person—or someone with a death wish—would stay there with _them_. 

The bustle of the station jolted Ginny out of her thoughts. She headed onto Platform 9 ¾ and hopped onto her Nimbus, following the tracks. 

Her mind flew back to the last time she had flown it in competition…

_Ginny swiped at the hair falling into her face and squinted through the rain, motioning to Natalie McDonald, one of the other Gryffindor Chasers, to land. Everyone else caught her motion as well, and followed the fourth year to the soggy ground. They gathered in a huddle, both for show and to shield each other from the rain. This was the last competition of the year, the last for Ginny—and it was against Slytherin._

_"Alright, team!" Ginny yelled. "We've flown in worse conditions than this—" she thought she heard someone mutter "Yeah, but that was during practice," but shrugged it off—"We can do this! We're going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, I swear it."_

_"Ginny's right!"__ Natalie yelled over the roaring wind. "We can do this! We beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and we won the Quidditch Cup last year, and—"_

_"But we had Harry Potter last year!" one of the Beaters interrupted._

_Ginny glared at him. "We don't need Harry to win. Besides, Harry was just the Seeker. Adam," she turned to the fifth-year Gryffindor Seeker, " you know you're better than Baddock," she said, referring to Malcolm Baddock, the Slytherin Seeker, a fourth year, "and that's all you need to know. We'll cover you. Look, we're already fifty points ahead! All we need is the bloody Snitch to win! _

_"Adam, if it'll make you feel better, try the Wronksi Feint. Then Baddock will be completely out of your way. You know that he'd never make it. Chasers, we'll try maneuver 9-a. We've practiced it countless times. Alexander, just keep them from scoring, but don't worry, we won't bite your head off if you don't. Billy, Tom," she cringed inwardly; how she hated that name… "Go after the Chasers, and if you can, the Seeker, although I think Adam will be able to take care of him."_

_She took one last look at her team and smiled. "We can do it. Hands in the middle," they all complied, "One, two, three!"_

_"Gryffindor!" the team shouted, and hopped back onto their brooms, taking flight. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and the game began again, with Dennis Creevey commentating. He might have begun his Hogwarts career as his brother had, but he'd blossomed into a carefree young man with a wicked sense of humor. Some thought it might have had to do with the Weasley twins taking him aside in his second year, but no one was certain._

_"And Chaser Weasley takes the Quaffle! My, but that girl has certainly blossomed since last year. As you all probably know, she is the former girlfriend of the world famous Quidditch star, Harry Potter—"_

_"Mr. Creevey!" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "You are not here to bandy about gossip! You are here to comment on the game!"_

_"Sorry, professor.So, Gryffindor with the Quaffle, Hawkshead Attacking Formation—No!__ It's something different… Looks like we have a new maneuver here, folks, courtesy of Ginny Weasley, Captain and Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Dennis gasped. "Seeker Clancey is diving, folks, with Seeker Baddock on his tail—looks like he's seen the Snitch!"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two Seekers dive—except Ginny, who was going for the Slytherin goal with the Quaffle in her hands. She scored once—twice, before Adam pulled out of the dive just seconds before Baddock hit the ground. A successful Wronski Feint. She grinned, doing a little loop-de-loop to let off her feelings. _

_"Well. Looks like Seeker Baddock is out of commission. Pity, too—the Slytherins haven't got a reserve Seeker this year. Looks like their Chasers are going to have to haul—" Dennis paused, sneaking a look at Professor McGonagall—"uh, really do a good job and get a lot of points, 'cause that's the only way they're gonna win. And while the rest of us were busy watching the Seekers dive for a nonexistent Snitch, Chaser Weasley scored two goals, putting Gryffindor at 100 and Slytherin still at 30."_

_Ginny grinned, stomping on the childish impulse to stick her tongue out at Graham Pritchard, knowing it wouldn't be prudent. Besides, Dennis would probably comment on it. She laughed at the thought, flying back to the other Chasers. The Slytherins had the Quaffle, and they were heading towards the Gryffindor goal. They couldn't get there in time, but it didn't matter, since Alexander was able to block it._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a flash of gold, and she turned toward it. It was the Snitch, hovering just inches from her ear. She glanced at Adam, trying to get his attention without being obvious about it. Turned out she didn't need to—within seconds she felt a whoosh, and a cheer went up from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins._

_They had won the match._

_They had won the Quidditch Cup._

_They had probably won the House Cup._

_Ginny felt one—two—five—six impacts as her team came together around her, all screaming with exultation. Natalie—and Alex, although if you asked he would deny it—had tears streaming down her face. They landed in a heap, students nearly attacking them from all sides. Ginny started laughing. It was just all too funny. Really reminiscent of when Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup in her second year._

_She slipped away, not wanting all the attention at the moment. All the Quidditch was bringing back memories of Harry. She'd felt horrible after she'd broken up with him… But not because she still loved him. Because in a way, it was the end of an era. She didn't _want _to break up with him. But it wasn't as though it was her fault, if it was anyone's fault, it was—_

_"Oof!" Ginny had run into something, not watching where she was going. A human being, she realized belatedly. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking up. It was him. Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously. _

_Draco looked away uneasily. _Probably looking for spies or something_, Ginny thought. He looked back into her eyes. "Do I really need a reason?"_

_Ginny scowled at him. "Yes."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "I was watching the game, Weasley."_

_Ginny grinned suddenly. "What'd you think?"_

_Draco slung an arm around her shoulders. "You did good, Weasley, you did good…"_

Ginny sighed. She missed that, she really did. There was more of a history to their relationship than either of them was ready to admit. And it had all started during the Yule Ball, her sixth year…

_"Gin, I'm gonna go get some punch. You want some?" Harry asked. They were sitting at a table in the Great Hall. Dinner was over, but the dancing had only just begun. _

_She smiled at him. "Of course."_

_She watched as he walked off, quietly denying a Hufflepuff who had gathered the courage to ask her to dance. She didn't want to dance with anyone but Harry, and she hadn't. At least not yet. She probably wouldn't, either. She was just so happy at that moment… _

_Ginny shifted on her seat uncomfortably. And now she had to go to the bathroom. She leaned over to Hermione, who was sitting at the table. The Head Girl hadn't gone to the dance with anyone, and Ginny suspected it was because she had her eye on someone else, someone who couldn't—literally—go with her friend to the dance. "'Mione, I'm going to go to the W.C. Would you tell Harry?"_

_Hermione nodded distractedly, but Ginny was certain she had heard. The girl had an uncanny knack for remembering things that no one expected her to. Ginny stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, heading to the girls' bathroom._

_After finishing her business, she started walking back to the Great Hall when she heard voices. She quickly hid in an alcove, not wanting to be found._

_"Pansy, he won't understand. He's with Weasley." That had to be Draco Malfoy! And they must be talking about Harry…_

_"But Draco…" That was Pansy. And she wasn't sounding anywhere near as whiny as Ginny remembered her. She just sounded rather dejected. _

_"Pansy…" Ginny was speechless. Draco seemed to be _comforting_ her. "You'll get your chance. It just isn't now. Maybe after… Maybe after he's gone. It's just not now." There was a pause during which Ginny could hear Pansy sniffling. She was actually feeling sorry for the older Slytherin. "Maybe you should go back to your dorm room. I'll make your excuses."_

_Ginny watched as Pansy hurried by, her head down. Draco came into view as well, but he saw her. _

_"Weasley," he said. "What did you hear?"_

_"N-nothing," she whispered._

_He snorted. "Yeah, right." He took a threatening step forward. "Well, you're not going to tell anyone what you heard."_

_Ginny shook her head quickly, backing up a few steps. "Of course not."_

_A slow smile made its way onto Draco's face. "Good." His gaze traveled over her face and came, inevitably, to her lips. She felt her face go hot. She'd only been kissed by one boy—Harry Potter. And she wasn't particularly eager to be kissed by any others. _

_Draco suddenly moved forward, too fast for her to back up again, and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. It was only the shadow of a kiss at best, but it was sensual in its own way…_

A smile appeared on Ginny's face. She'd never forgotten that kiss. He'd pulled away and walked towards where she supposed the Slytherins' dorms were before she could respond. She'd just stood there, her hand on her lips, watching him leave. And staring after him long after he was out of sight.

***************

**A/N:** I love writing this. I keep writing these memories, and including ironic things, like "She was the envy of almost every girl there, except perhaps the Slytherin ones." Well, she doesn't know about Pansy, does she? Lol.

**Jade Stellar:** And now you know. *grins*

**SarahSenior04:** Thanks!

**LadyRhiyana****: Yeah, I wanna see how I shape it too. I kinda delayed it again. I know what I'm going to do, but… Well, I dunno. We'll see. And as for the whole Harry/Pansy thing… Well, I haven't decided precisely _when_ they get/got together. I'll figure it out at some point.**

**Sharlene****: Yes, she is… Good eye. :)**

**Sierra:** *grins* Sorry you don't agree with all my pairings. H/H is okay, I mean I'll read it, so long as it isn't the main pairing. And yes, not very many people like the Hermione/Snape pairing. *shrugs* I guess it's an acquired taste or something.

**Azalea7:** So glad you like it. ^^

**MYSTIQUE:** *bows* I am very glad that you decided to read it. ^^ Hope I don't disappoint. If you don't mind my asking, precisely which clichés are you talking about?

**Nugristiel08LG:** Thanks so very much!

**opal.star****: Glad you like it! (besides the Harry/Pansy pairing, of course…) Btw, thanks for helping me with the planning. As you can see, I didn't quite get as far as I meant to. I got involved in the flashback, and before you know it… I've got 2,000 words.**

**harrypotter4ever:** Thanks for reading this fic, Cathy! So glad I haven't disappointed yet. :) You're on the updates list for this one as well. 

**KeeperOfTheMoon****: Here's your update! Sorry I kept you waiting so long.**

**sassw14:** Thank you, and you're on the updates list.


	6. Chapter 6: Gryffindor Lioness

**A/N:** Chapter Six! This chapter _should_ be called "Gryffindor Lioness"—but that's only if it gets where it's supposed to be going. Meaning that I can't put that many memories in this chapter. If any. We'll see.

I'm back! And I'm never leaving again, I swear to God. It's called getting an overload of creative energy that results in new fics… I am now writing ten fics and have another TEN in planning. ARGH.

**If any of you would like me to e-mail you when I get a new chapter up, please, please, please leave your e-mail address (or sign in if you're a member) AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT THE E-MAIL. **

**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Severus

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Um… I don't own it?

***************

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the train in the distance. It wouldn't be more than three minutes now. Which was especially good, since she was in danger of being caught up in the past, and now, when everything depended on her actions in the present, that was not a particularly good idea. Why, oh _why_ did she have to Draco _now_ after all these years? Why couldn't it have been at a different time? Her emotions were crazy enough without him in the picture.

She landed on the roof, knowing that they now knew she was there, due to the charm they had placed on it. She hopped through the hole made by Cordelia Parkinson earlier that day and checked her watch. 2:58. She had two minutes to make a deal.

"Why hello, my dear," a voice purred from the doorway of the compartment. It took a moment for it to register as Cordelia Parkinson. "What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping into the room. Ginny glanced down at the woman's feet, swallowing as she saw Auror Salinse's lifeless body on the ground. The older witch followed the younger's gaze. "Yes, he's dead. Didn't put up much of a fight… Who would have thought that he was the 'best of the best'?" She laughed, the sound a cruel one. "_Expelliaramus_!" she shouted.

Ginny made a small sound in her throat as her wand flew through the air at Cordelia. The woman smirked, catching it and putting it inside her robes. Ginny swallowed. "I'm here to exchange myself for the hostages," she said, her voice steady, although inside she was quaking at the loss of her wand.

An eyebrow was raised delicately in answer. "I see. Lucius!" she yelled.

"Yes, my dear?" the man asked, appearing in the doorway, leering at Cordelia.

"It seems Professor Weasley is here to exchange herself for the hostages," the woman purred. 

Lucius turned his lecherous gaze to Ginny, and she felt herself shiver in response. He smirked. "Looks as though the little Gryffindor lioness is really a cub in disguise," he laughed evilly. 

Ginny froze. He couldn't know, could he? She shook herself inwardly. Of course he didn't. No one knew, except Hermione of course. She straightened. "Mr. Malfoy, I am here to give myself up for the hostages. I request that you release them as promised in your demands."

Lucius tilted his head. "Little girl," he snarled, "you have no authority here." He paused, composing himself. "However…" he walked out of the compartment. "Crabbe! Goyle!"

Ginny heard mumbling which she supposed were the two he had just called. Suddenly the train stopped. She heard the shuffle of feet and let out the breath she had been holding. At least they were letting the children go.

"Cordelia!" Lucius yelled. "Bring her."

Cordelia's upper lip curled in amusement and she grabbed Ginny's upper arm, pulling her out into the corridor and down to the front car. She threw Ginny forward, causing the younger witch to lose her footing and fall down on her knees. "Here she is," the older witch purred. 

Ginny looked up. There were six other students in the room, most of them first, maybe second, years. Lucius had his wand trained on one of them. He smirked at her. "Well, Professor Weasley… So glad you could join us. You're just in time for a little fun!" He turned to the student in front of him, a boy, brown-haired, blue-eyed, probably Muggleborn judging from his clothes, and shouted, "_Avada__ Kedavra!" _

"No!" Ginny shouted, jumping forward. But she was too late. The boy was dead. She cradled him in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, and looked at Lucius, her gaze filled with hate. "Why?" she whispered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow as though he found the question stupid. He held up his pocket watch. "It's 3:05. One student every fifteen minutes, remember?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she could feel herself stiffening. "Why are they here?" she asked, jerking her head towards the other students.

"Collateral. We didn't get what we want and although I know that you'll be enough to convince my son," he scowled blackly, "I don't think you'll be enough to convince everyone else."

"Get. Out," Ginny whispered menacingly.

"Who's going to make us?" Cordelia asked haughtily.

Ginny growled. Only it wasn't a growl you would expect a human to make. Then again, it didn't much matter whether a human would make it or not, especially since she _wasn't_ a human anymore.

She was a lioness.

And she was angry. 

She had been provoked.

Those who had provoked her—by murdering one of (what she thought of as) her cubs—had dared to make fun of her.

She growled again, racing at Lucius. He didn't have any time to react, and by the time he'd gotten over his shock, she had broken his wand. The wizard let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground, his face buried in his hands. Cordelia had fainted, and Ginny leapt forward, nosing through the older witch's clothes until she found the woman's wand. She bit it fiercely, growling all the while. 

Ginny turned back to Lucius, growling at him. He backed up until he hit the door and fled out of the compartment, completely disregarding the unconscious woman on the floor. Not that anyone was surprised that he did… After all, he _was_ Lucius Malfoy. The lioness hissed at his retreating back before looking back at Cordelia. She seemed to be regaining consciousness, if the fluttering of her eyelids were any indication. The witch froze, as though suddenly remembering what had happened.

The younger witch—although she was currently a lioness—growled deep in her throat and put a restraining paw on Cordelia's chest. The woman opened her eyes wide and fainted. Again.

Ginny closed her eyes and transformed back into a human. "Bitch," she whispered, completely disregarding the children in the room. The sound of a child crying jerked her back to reality. She turned and stepped forward, pausing when the children backed away from her. They seemed…scared of her. There were two girls and three boys. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. "Please, can you help me? I need something to transfigure into a rope, preferably some cloth of some sort."

One of the boys stepped forward. "M-my trunk is right there," he stammered, pointing to the corner of the compartment.

Ginny smiled reassuringly at him and quickly got a robe out of the trunk, transfiguring it into a canvas-like material that was easy to weave into a rope. She'd always been good in transfiguration, although she'd been better at charms. It was nice to put it to good use. She turned back to Cordelia, binding the woman's hands behind her back as the woman came to again, and binding her feet as well. She got her wand out of the older witch's robes, smiling as she felt the cherry wood against her palm. Oh, how she'd missed it! She almost laughed. She'd only lost it for a few minutes.

Turning back to the children, she looked at the boy who had told her about the trunk. He was definitely new to the school, and had black hair—_so much like Harry's_, she mused—and brown eyes. He was looking at her inquisitively. She smiled at him again. "My name is Professor Weasley. I'm going to be your Charms instructor when—" she was careful not to say _if_—"we arrive at Hogwarts. What's your name?" she asked the boy softly.

"Jonathan," he said quietly. 

Ginny gave him a small smile. "That's a nice name." She glanced at the other four. "What are your names?"

One of the girls stepped forward, blonde haired and green eyed, and said, her voice shaking slightly, "My name is Eliza Evans, professor, and this is Dora," she pointed at the other girl, who was also blonde, although she had blue eyes. "She's my cousin."

Ginny smiled at the girls. "Those are very nice names," she said, flinching inwardly. She was already repeating herself. "What about you two?" she asked the two boys who hadn't spoken. One had brown hair and gray eyes while the other had sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes. It was the latter one who answered her.

"I'm Daniel, ma'am."

The other stepped forward. "How do we know we can trust you?" he asked, frowning.

Ginny raised a brow. She hadn't expected any opposition. "You don't know the Weasleys?"

He tilted his head. "I don't see why it makes any difference."

"Do you know the Malfoys?"

The brown-haired boy scowled. "Yes."

"We are the opposite of what you believe the Malfoys to be. Weasleys, that is. Gryffindors, every one of us, and not a one sided with Voldemort, neither willingly or unwillingly."

He still didn't look as though he believed her, but 'the wind had gone out of his sails,' as she'd heard at one point. "My name is Ron," he whispered.

Ginny's heart clenched. "My brother's name is Ron." 

Ron tilted his head again and shrugged. "Huh," he said. 

Ginny shook her head. Now was not the time to get sentimental. But what to do? What could they do? It seemed as though there was nothing to do except wait to be rescued—but her feministic side (a very large part of her, in fact) objected. She should be able to do something…

But what?

******************

**A/N:** This was finished on April 6, 2003 because I caved and started writing. Lol, I find it kind of funny. Well, I'm back! Finally… 

**_Chapter 5 (or before) Replies:_**

**Nugristiel08LG:** Glad you found it worth the wait. Hope this meets your standards as well, especially since the wait was even longer this time.

**LadyRhiyana****: I loved the fierce Quidditch captain Ginny as well. I'm glad you like the Hermione/Severus undertones. Not very many people like that 'ship, which is why I'm trying to keep it to _undertones and not fluffy scenes. Glad you loved the whole Draco-being-protective-of-Pansy thing… I enjoyed writing that. I enjoyed writing that whole chapter, actually. And you finished _Unforgiven_! Yay! :D_**

**KeeperOfTheMoon****: I'm glad you like it so much. ^^**

**Neca****: Glad it meets your standards… And what IS the all-common D/G plot?**

**Freak like me:** Thanks. :)

**harrypotter4ever:** Yes, memories. Not this chapter, but maybe the next… I'm not certain yet.

**sassw14:** You're welcome, and thank you. ^^

**SarahSenior04:** Yes, I suppose it is the writer's privilege to take as much time as they need. I don't much like it when writer's either do a half-assed (oops, excuse the swear) job or only write half a chapter just so they can get it out. For me, it's either all or nothing. 

**Jade Stellar:** There will be more history. When, I don't know, but maybe the next chapter? Glad you liked Dennis. He was fun to write. 

**Amadrieclya****: You are on the updates list. :D**

**opal.star****: Glad you liked that line. Hehe. Fred and George are funny characters. **

**tortify**: **Well I hope you're not dead yet, 'cause chapters should be coming pretty regularly after this!**

**Taunting Ave:** Glad you're liking it. Thanks! Glad you're attempting to come to grips with the Hermione/Severus pairing. I know it's not a favorite of a lot of people's, but it is of mine, and I didn't know who else to pair Hermione with, lol. It would have either been Severus or a new character, 'cause I can't pair her with anyone from Gryffindor. Well, maybe Percy, but… Well, I didn't think of it then, lol.

**ringette****-chick**:** Actually, Snape is only about 40 years old, maybe 38 at the youngest. Think about it: Snape was in school with Harry's dad, right? So they were the same age, and I imagine that James and Lily got married right after graduation, and had Harry really soon, so if Hermione is the same age as Harry, and Snape was the same age as James, then they're only 18 years apart, maybe 20 at the most. Glad you still like the story though, hehe.**

**Felicia22:** Thanks!****

**_Reply to all for Author's Note:_**

Thank you all (harrypotter4ever, Wind and Ashes, Nugristiel08LG, opal star, jax) so much for your support! It's really helped me stay on track.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories of a Girl

**A/N:** This chapter should focus more on Draco, and his POV of the past especially. "Memories of a Girl."

**If any of you would like me to e-mail you when I get a new chapter up, please, please, please leave your e-mail address (or sign in if you're a member) AND TELL ME THAT YOU WANT THE E-MAIL. **

**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Severus

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Um… I don't own it?

***************

Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair. The three o'clock dead-line had passed. Speaking of which, Ginny still wasn't back. Where was she? He sat up straight, looking at Rovenwood. "Sir, where is Professor Weasley?"

"She went to the bathroom, Malfoy."

Hermione looked up, her hand still in her husband's. "That was more than fifteen minutes ago." She frowned. "Where is she?"

"Parkinson," Rovenwood snapped. Pansy looked up from where she was writing on a sheet of parchment, her gaze questioning. "Check the W.C., I want you to find out what's keeping Professor Weasley."

Pansy nodded and set her quill down, getting up to leave. Draco watched her head out the door, his gaze contemplating. Why had he never fallen for her? It would have been so much easier…

_Draco walked down the corridor, eyeing the students around him with disdain. In his seventh year and in prime condition, he didn't find any of the girls… Arousing. Well, that wasn't completely true. There was one. But only one. For some reason, some reason he couldn't identify, he had begun to be interested in her. _

_Ginny Weasley._

_She was supposed to be the bane of his existence… And yet she wasn't. He was…happy, for some reason, to see her in the halls, at lunch, between classes… Any glimpse of her would do. _

_Why couldn't he have fallen—and he knew he'd fallen, all of his actions screamed it—for someone else, someone he actually had a chance of being with? Like Pansy, for instance. Why couldn't he have fallen for her? She was the one his father wanted him to marry. Then again, maybe it was a good thing he hadn't, since she had fallen for someone else. Who that was, he didn't know yet. But he would eventually. She would tell him. It was the way their relationship was. They were best friends._

_That was actually another thing. He didn't think of her romantically. He hadn't ever thought of her that way, really._

_There was a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward it instinctively, his breath catching in his throat. There she was. Ginny._

_With Potter.__ He scowled. As always._

_The boy leaned down, whispering something into her ear. She giggled, looking up at him adoringly. Lovingly._

_Draco turned around abruptly, catching a few startled students by surprise. Ginny loved Potter, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't stand a chance against the Boy Who Lived. _

_He had never hated him more than at that moment._

But it certainly hadn't been the last time. Of course, if it had only taken one kiss to change her mind…

_Ginny was dancing, looking like an angel. She was with Potter, of course, as always. But at least she wasn't staring lovingly at him. That sickened him even more than his sentimentalism as of late. _

_Pansy had noticed it, and commented on it. He had basically told her to shove it, but she hadn't been offended. She could tell that he was upset, mostly because the Boy Who Lived had gotten what he'd wanted, again… And yet this time, he had gotten it before Draco had even wanted it. So Draco couldn't even hate him properly._

_Of course, she also wished for the two to break up, but this time for an entirely different reason—she was in love with Harry Potter. Harry bloody Potter. Draco Malfoy's best friend was in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. _

_Draco was jerked from his musings when Pansy jerked on his arm. "Draco," she whispered, her voice slightly whining, just to annoy him, he knew. "I need to talk to you."_

_Draco sighed and followed her out into the hall. They walked down a few corridors until Pansy was obviously happy that they wouldn't be heard before she started talking. He wasn't paying attention, still focusing on what Ginny had looked like, until heard three words, "talk to Harry." _

_"What?" he asked suddenly, urgently._

_"I said I think I'm going to talk to Harry. I just, I want to…"_

_"Pansy, he won't understand," Draco interrupted, "he's with Weasley." How much it hurt to say that!_

_"But Draco…" Pansy said dejectedly. _

_"Pansy…" Draco trailed off, trying to comfort his friend. "You'll get your chance. It just isn't now. Maybe after… Maybe after he's gone. It's just not now." Pansy sniffled, and Draco put an arm around her. "Maybe you should go back to your dorm room. I'll make your excuses." He kissed her on the forehead and watched as she raced off towards the Slytherin Dungeons. He was about to turn and head back to the Ball when he heard a slight shuffle. _

_It wasn't something one would normally hear, seeing as how it was so quiet, but Draco had been training his ears over the summer to detect things like that, since his father (and his dorm mates, for that matter) was apt to try and sneak up on him. Well, not literally, but Lucius would often set traps for his son to see whether he could get out of them. He said it was part of his training to be a Death Eater. Not that Draco _wanted _to be a Death Eater… Not really, anyway. But he didn't see any way out of it._

_Draco walked forward, and saw Ginny standing in an alcove, looking as though she were desperately trying to stay hidden. "Weasley," he said, flinching inwardly. He'd rather call her Ginny, but… "What did you hear?"_

_"N-nothing," she whispered, looking terrified. Oh, how he hated that. How she feared him, as though he were going to gobble her up… Not that he would object to that, but not the way she was thinking at least. _

_Draco shook himself inwardly, trying to get back to the task at hand. He snorted. "Yeah, right." He took a threatening step forward. "Well, you're not going to tell anyone what you heard."_

_Ginny shook her head quickly, backing up a few steps. "Of course not."_

_Draco let a slow smile make its way onto his face. "Good." His gaze traveled over her face and came, inevitably, to her lips. Gods, how he wanted to kiss her! Oh, he'd wanted to before, contemplated it plenty of times… But the need and the want had never been this strong. He saw her face turn red. She probably wasn't used to boys drooling over her._

_Draco suddenly moved forward, too fast for her to back up again, and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers. He spent long moments in that kiss, even though in reality it only lasted three seconds at best. It was only the shadow of a kiss, but it was sensual in its own way… And it left him wanting more. Oh, so much more... Which was why it was so difficult to pull away walk back to the Slytherin Dungeons. There was no way he could go back to the Ball now. Not when he was so aroused._

_He shook his head. That kiss would haunt his memory for a long time to come…_

Draco shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. Well, why wouldn't he be? He'd just relived a particularly _arousing memory of a girl he'd loved for a good five years. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable in that position? At least they were at a table… Thank the Gods for small favors._

That kiss… Gods, but it had never left his memory. He remembered it down to the very last detail, including that she'd brushed a hand against his cheek near the end of it. It was that soft touch that had given him the slightest bit of hope, that touch which had kept him going in the darkest of times… That hope that maybe she didn't believe he was a complete utter bastard, that maybe he was actually okay.

He sighed. At least Pansy had gotten Potter. At least one of them was happy.

"Sir!" Pansy burst into the room. Draco's head shot up, and he looked at his friend anxiously. "Professor Weasley's not there, and I checked with security." She glanced at Draco. "There was an Apparation out of the W.C. just minutes after she left here. Security didn't make much of it since Donovan's been having those problems—you know, sir." Rovenwood nodded. Richard Donovan's Apparation problems were well known. He was as likely to end up in the girls' lavatory as he was to end up where he was actually aiming… Which was usually his office. "Well, they didn't think much of it, so they didn't notify anyone, and, well, here we are. Weasley's gone, and I very much doubt that she just left to get a cup of coffee," Pansy finished wryly.

Hermione stood up. "We have to do something, we have to find her!" 

"She's not here. She's probably left to exchange herself for the hostages," Draco said coldly, his voice betraying no emotion. Inside, he was ready to puke. 

"What would you know about her?" Hermione snapped at him.

Draco just stared at her, his gaze unflinching. "I've watched her for longer than you know, and I would happily have gone in her place if I could. But I couldn't. She made her decision. There's nothing we can do about it. We need to concentrate on finding the children. I imagine the Death Eaters will retain at least a bit of their agreement, even if it is only because the students are becoming hard to handle. I'm sure you know how rowdy they all can get."

Hermione glared at him, but didn't say anything. She was probably still processing everything he had just said. After all, he'd practically said he loved Ginny. Well, perhaps not quite. But he had said that he would have died in her place if he could… Of course, she could think he meant something else… _What_ that was, he didn't know, but anything was possible.

How could she do that to him?! How could Ginny deliberately put her life in danger? Again?

But he already knew the answer. 

Children.

It was always the children.

***************

**A/N:** Oh yeah! Cliffhanger. *grin*

**Sokorra**** Lewis: I liked my little Gin-Lioness too. ^^ And as you can see, Draco's interpretation of the past is right here… Funny that you asked; I wrote this about a month ago.**

**Piperkeen****: Thanks, but I'm not into Harry-Potter-role-playing.**

**LadyRhiyana****: Yup. I'm back. :D *giggles* Of course everyone knows the Malfoy. And the Weasleys _are proud of their Gryffindoric status. Although… Well, in another of my fics (which just happens to be Ginny/Draco), I'm going to smash that concept to bits. *giggles* Poor Ron is so shocked… (That fic is called _The Forgotten Ones_, in case you were wondering.)_**

**Gia****: Brilliant? *grin* Thanks! I'm so flattered. I rather like HG/SS, mostly because I can't really see Hermione with a boy her age… They aren't really up to her mental level. If you'd really like to see why I like HG/SS, check out _Crimson and Gold_ by Witch Lisa. It's one of the best out there.**

***-* Courtney *-*:** Glad you like all the strange pairings. For some reason I really go for those. Most of my other stories have Harry/Pansy pairings in them, and I'm planning on doing a spin-off of _Last Will and Testament_ for their romance. Have you read anything by Davesmom? She writes really good Ginny/Draco stories.

**innocent**** rambler: Thanks!**

**SAngel****: Hehe, glad you like it.**

**blurry****: Yup, I love my little Ginny lioness. And yes, that evil, evil Lucius is up to something… I was really proud of the last chapter. Glad you agree with me in that assessment. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: For the Children

**A/N:** This chapter will be some flashback, and, if I get to it, we'll be back to Ginny on the train. "For the Children."

**Pairing:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Severus, Harry/Pansy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Um… I don't own it?

* * *

_Chapter 8: For the Children_

"There must be something…" Ginny muttered under her breath, pacing the compartment. After all, she had just effectively destroyed both Lucius Malfoy's and Cordelia Parkinson's wands—and wands were not replaced easily. It was the wand that chose the wizard (or witch), and once the wand that had been your match was gone…

She shuddered. But it was just as well—they had deserved it. They deserved Azkaban, and how their wands had gone unscathed was beyond her, but that was that, and this was now.

If she were right, the five children with her in the compartment were the only ones left on the train. They were against five Death Eaters, of which only three were now armed. However, the children were first years; they couldn't know very much magic, if any.

"I want to go home," the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl said, her eyes filling with tears. Was that Eliza? Or had it been Dora?

"It's all right, 'Liza," the other blonde said, putting an arm around her. She was obviously trying to be brave, despite the quivering of her lower lip. The boys surrounding them were trying to be brave as well, though it seemed they weren't succeeding as well as Dora was.

There must be some way, Ginny knew, to get out of the train with her charges. If it had been just herself, she would have been long gone, but she had five children to worry about.

Last time, it had only been three… And she'd had Draco's help, as well.

* * *

_  
Ginny walked towards the carriages that would take the students to Hogsmeade feeling slightly down. It had been three months since the Yule Ball, and she still hadn't fully recovered from The Kiss. _

_The Kiss._

_That was how she thought of it; in capital letters. Oh, she and Harry and kissed, but it had been nowhere near as sensual as the one Draco had given her. Or, perhaps, as forbidden. She thought of him as Draco now. It seemed strange to call him Malfoy after everything that had happened. Well, fine. It had been one kiss. That was all that had happened between them. One kiss. And it was driving her insane. _

_She'd seen him that morning, at breakfast, and he'd pretty much ignored her, as usual. It…hurt, in an unexplainable way. She supposed she shouldn't be hurting, especially since she was going out with Harry…_

_Oh, Harry. She didn't know _what_ to do about him. She knew she loved him, but since The Kiss, she'd…lost interest in him, she supposed. It was horrible to think such a thing, especially when she had been in love with him for nearly six years. Now one kiss had managed to sweep her feet out from under her and question the very feelings that had kept her alive for so long?_

_Perhaps that was a rather dramatic way of putting it, but it was how Ginny had always thought of her feelings for Harry. _

_"Ginny!" Harry called to her from one of the carriages. He waved, smiling at her. She smiled back, hurrying to the carriage and stepping in. _

_"Hi, Harry," she breathed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked, sitting down across from him, next to Hermione. Harry was sitting next to Ron. _

_"They want to go to Zonko's," Hermione said from behind her book._

_Ron scowled at Hermione. "I can't believe you're still reading at a time like this."_

_"At a time like what?" Hermione asked, peering over the top of her book. "So far as I know, we're still alive, we aren't expecting V-Voldemort," she stumbled slightly over the name, "to attack us anytime soon, and today is a Hogsmeade day. We're supposed to have fun, and I'm having fun."_

_"Reading your Potions book?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Only Ginny noticed the flush creeping up Hermione's neck, as the boys were too distracted by the arrival of an owl. It dropped a note on Harry's lap before leaving out the still-open window. "Harry?" Ron asked, noticing the whiteness of his best friend's hands as he gripped the sheet of parchment he had already unfolded._

_"Hermione's right, Voldemort isn't attacking us anytime soon—he's decided a more subtle approach—if you could call it that—would do the trick, I guess," he whispered, handing the note across to Hermione. "He's kidnapped Charlie's twins and your baby sister."_

_Hermione dropped her Potions book with a thud and grabbed the note from Harry. "Ooh, no…" she said softly, tears springing to her eyes. Ron rushed across the small expanse to hold her in his arms as she began crying softly. "Rhianna," she whispered._

_Ginny shook. He'd kidnapped Ann and Georgia. Charlie had married directly after Ginny's fourth year, to a woman he had met while in Africa. They'd had the twins almost exactly nine months later, though the twins had come early according to the Mediwitch. They were going to turn one year old in a matter of weeks, and now…_

_"Voldemort is going to pay for this," Ginny hissed under her breath, watching the three best friends comfort each other. She'd never said his name out loud before, but before, she'd never had a reason. _

_As soon as they reached Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Professor McGonagall, who was overseeing the students this weekend. They left Ginny in Hogsmeade as they went back to the school to see Professor Dumbledore. Ginny sighed, watching them get back into one of the carriages. Harry turned around once to wave at her, but then they were gone._

_It hurt, watching them leave without her. It wasn't as though she were utterly incapable. She was quite good in both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, though she was better in the former. She'd earned an "Outstanding" on her OWLs for each of those classes. But it didn't matter; they would do it without her. _

_Blinking back tears, Ginny turned back to Hogsmeade… And promptly ran into a very solid body. "Oh, excuse…" she trailed off, looking up at just who it was she had, very literally, run in to. "Draco," she whispered. She then realized, horrified, that she had said his first name. "Malfoy," she said, loudly. _

_Draco raised his brows, looking down his nose at her. "That is my name, yes. Draco Malfoy. Something you need, Weasley?"_

_"Er, no," she said, backing away slightly before turning and running towards the far end of town, where she knew the Shrieking Shack was. She could hear laughter behind her, but she ignored it. It didn't matter, it didn't matter, it didn't matter… She kept repeating it, hoping that with time it WOULDN'T matter. _

_Reaching the Shrieking Shack, Ginny paused, nearly out of breath. There was no one on this side of town, and it was eerily quiet. It was as though…_

_"Well, well, well. What have we here?" an oily voice sneered._

_Ginny spun. Silver hair, an aristocratic face, and a cane she would never forget for as long as she lived. Lucius Malfoy. She backed away. This couldn't be happening; Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be in Azkaban. This couldn't be happening…_

_"Scared, are we?" he laughed, his eyes glinting in the setting sun's light. "Good."

* * *

_

_Ginny blinked, slowly coming back to herself. The last she remembered… Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy had kidnapped her. The bloody bastard! Ginny thought angrily, her hands flexing slightly. She wanted to wring his neck! And she would, given the chance. _

_She was in a room… No, correction: She was in a dungeon. A cold, dark, damp dungeon. Well, she could say one thing about Lucius Malfoy: he had class. Or rather, he knew the clichés. But either way, it was cold, and she was freezing. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, grateful for her robe at least—but it was still cold. It had been cold enough outside, but this… This was nearly the Antarctic. _

_Ginny squinted in the pitch black darkness, attempting to see something, but it was no use—there was no light. Frustrated, she rolled into a kneeling position and began inching her way across the floor, feeling her way with her hands. "Hello?" she asked softly. _

_There was no answer. The eerie silence was going to deafen her. There was no noise, no steady drip of a forgotten pipe—as she had often read in books—no breathing, no… anything. She continued crawling until she came to a wall. It, too, was cold. Colder than the floor, if that were possible. Ginny shuddered, deciding to follow the wall to her left.

* * *

_

_It had definitely been hours. Maybe not days, but at least hours had passed since she had awoken in her prison. She didn't know why she was there—other than a general idea, of course—or even where 'there' was, but she did know who had taken her there: Lucius Malfoy. Because he, of course, had been the last person she had seen before blacking out. And she wasn't entirely certain the blacking out had been her fault. She couldn't remember ever fainting before in her life, and she knew Lucius Malfoy was capable of doing whatever he needed to do to make her come with him quickly and quietly. _

_Ginny sighed, leaning against the cold, hard wall. She was surprised there was no smell. In a dungeon that no doubt belonged to Lucius Malfoy, she would have thought the scent of blood and gore were extremely horrid to the senses—but there was no smell. _

_She wondered if anyone had noticed her missing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just headed back to the castle; they were no doubt still there. And since she had gone with them, no one else was expecting her. No one would wonder where she was until much later tonight, when the students returned to Hogwarts._

_A far-off noise caught her attention. It had sounded like a shuffling of feet… But if it were, it couldn't be that far off—shuffling feet didn't make very much noise._

_"Well, Miss Weasley," a cold voice drawled, "long time, no see." A whispered word, and a second later his face was illuminated. _

_She sneered at him. "What do you want?" she hissed. She was rather surprised by her behavior, even as she was doing it. She usually wasn't this aggressive. Then again, she had never been kidnapped before either…_

_"In the end, Miss Weasley," he said, his manner clearly indicating his lack of interest in her question, "you will know. For now…" he trailed off. He tilted his head slightly, tipping it forward. "I bid you farewell."_

_Then the light on the end of his wand went out, and he was gone.

* * *

_

_She slept. Fitfully, she slept. Her dreams were haunted with dark dungeons and cold beds, with sadness and pain, with everything that had plagued her since her birth. She dreamed of the Chamber, she dreamed of the diary. She dreamed of the past, and she dreamed of the present. _

_The present was what scared her the most. The only dream she had dreamed which could be classified as 'good,' had involved Draco Malfoy. Not Harry. Draco. _

_It was therefore extremely strange, and yet fitting, that he showed up to wake her from that very dream._

_"Weasley!" he whispered, shaking her slightly. She jerked awake immediately, gasping for breath. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling bewildered. He actually looked nervous, scared—emotions she had never imagined Lucius Malfoy's son being able to feel. _

_"You must come, quickly," he whispered, pulling her up when he saw she was awake. "My father is sleeping, and the guards are dead drunk," he continued, pulling her after him._

_"I suppose you drugged them then?" Ginny asked, hurrying beside him. She wasn't concerned if he had, though curious._

_Draco snorted. "No. They just drank too much, as usual. I got lucky. Sometimes they decide to play cards instead, and where would we be now? I just got here. We've got to get you out of here, now."_

_She hurried after him, relieved that she was finally going to get out of this prison, but at the same time confused and shocked. Why was Draco—no, why was Malfoy helping her? Wasn't he on the same side as his father? Despite what she had learned of him when she had overheard his conversation with Pansy, she still believed he sided with his father when it came to the Dark Lord—and there was little doubt that Lucius had kidnapped her for the Dark Lord. Why else would Lucius Malfoy be after her? Or the children?_

_"Wait!" Ginny cried, stopping in the middle of the hall. It was dark, but she could tell the floor beneath her was little more than dirt, and the walls were cold, hard stone. There was magic in them, blatantly obvious magic the caster had wanted people to feel. "Where are they? Where are the children?"_

_"What children?" Draco asked. "Oh, Granger's sister and your nephew and niece."_

_"We have to find them!" Her voice echoed, and she lowered it slightly before continuing. "They're bound to be here somewhere…" Ginny said, looking around. Though where, of course, she had no idea. There didn't seem to be any alcoves or doorways leading out of the hall._

_"Ginny, we have to get you out of here."_

_"But what about them?" she demanded, tears in her eyes._

_"Ginny, there's no way we can find them and get them out in time."_

_"In time for what?"__ Ginny asked, dread creeping up her spine._

_The little emotion Ginny had been able to see in Draco's eyes disappeared. "There's a Revel tonight. It's beginning in just under an hour."_

_"And we were to be the main attraction," Ginny whispered, her chest tightening painfully. _

_"I believe so, yes."_

_Ginny closed her eyes briefly, holding back the tears. "We have to find them," she said firmly, after opening her eyes again. There was a glint in them there hadn't been before. A glint that had never been there before, and perhaps never would be again. _

_Draco looked at her, his eyes seeming to stare inside her, touching her thoughts, questioning her motives—and then one corner of his mouth turned up grimly. "Let's go, then."_

_She didn't know why he'd changed his mind, but she knew better than to argue. They had to find the children.

* * *

_

Ginny stared at the door of the compartment, lost in thought. It had been difficult to find them, as they hadn't been in any of the easy-to-find dungeons. It wasn't that Draco hadn't known where all the dungeons were, but that he hadn't seen them in so long. For the last few minutes there, she hadn't been certain that they would be able to find the girls before the Revel began and Lucius Malfoy came down to fetch them—and her. And when he went to her cell, he would have found it rather empty.

But they had found it, and from there it had been easy. Draco, the more experienced broom-rider (although he did admit it was close), had taken one of the twins and Rhianna, who had known enough to hold tight to Draco's neck while he held the twin—Ann—tightly in one of his arms, steering the broom with the other. The other twin had gone with Ginny, and they had arrived at Hogwarts within two hours.

Then there had been explanations, to Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore—and even Snape. And when it was all over, she'd had herself to contend with, answers to find to questions she hadn't even been able to form yet. She remembered being so frustrated about Draco, trying to understand his behavior and not coming close. She still didn't understand it, completely. But at least now she knew that he had always supported Dumbledore. Oh, maybe not when he was a bratty little kid, but when he was older—when it had truly mattered, beyond petty disagreements between schoolchildren—he had made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N:** So, don't forget to critique me... :) I've had this written for a while. I've just been "sitting on it" because I was unsure about it. I even tried to find a beta to reassure me about it...but I didn't. Or rather, I tried, and I didn't find one. So if anyone's interested, please mention it in your review. I don't need a grammar/etc beta, but more a "yeah, this is a good plot" or "no, this is horribly cliched" or something along those lines. :) Sorry if I'm not making much sense. Approaching finals and lack of sleep will do that to a person. 


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes of the Past

**A/N:** Wow! Talk about a long time between updates! Did you know that the last time I updated this was December 11, 2004? Actually, that's not as long as I thought it had been…only seven and a half months. Not too bad. wink Enjoy this. I can't believe how silly I've been about how to finish this story!

**Pairings:** Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Snape, Harry/Pansy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Truly, I own none of it. Well, perhaps I own a teeny bit of the plot. My inspiration was the movie _Speed_, but honestly, how much does this story actually resemble that movie? However, the characters (minus those I have made up, which are actually fewer than you might imagine) are J.K. Rowling's.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9: Mistakes of the Past_

In retrospect, Ginny was amazed how simple it had all been. After disabling Cordelia Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy, she had destroyed the cornerstone to the Death Eaters plans – in other words, she had taken the two key players out of the game. Goyle, Crabbe, and MacNair simply didn't have the brains to make it on their own, and certainly didn't have the finesse to complete what Malfoy and Parkinson had started.

Draco and Emile Kandov – along with Pansy, Harry, Hermione, and Snape – had showed up just minutes after she had incapacitated the two leaders. They then left Ginny with the children as they found the five Death Eaters and disabled and bound them. Then they left with Ginny, taking the children to safety and the five Death Eaters into Auror custody.

Unfortunately, due to the death of one of the students, many other children were called home to stay with their families. Headmistress McGonagall, however, refused to close the school and resolutely stated that as long as there were children to attend, there would be a school to teach them. So this was how Ginny Weasley found herself on the second of September, standing in front of a half-full class of third year students whose thoughts were obviously kilometers away.

She glanced at her watch and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw there were only a few minutes left until this class was over – her last of the day – and decided to let them out early. "Now, I want you to be certain to read chapters two and thirteen; we'll be discussing them in great detail next week, and I want to make certain that you have at least a small grasp of Cheering Charms before you attempt them. You are dismissed." The class filed out, some quickly, others more slowly.

Ginny sat down in her chair and set her head upon her hand, staring at the back of the classroom as she fought to think about things other than what had happened yesterday. Thus, when a knock came upon the half-open classroom door, she was happy for the interruption. "Ye—" she began, but paused when saw the identity of the person who had knocked. "Draco?" she whispered, barely realizing she'd said it aloud.

The golden-haired wizard standing at the door gave her a soft smile, slowly walking into the classroom, looking around to give himself something to do.

"Hello, Ginny."

She got to her feet jerkily, trying to give him a smile. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco frowned. "What happened to us, Ginny?"

She gave him a shaky laugh. He was avoiding the question. Or at least it seemed so. "There was an 'us', Draco?"

His expression didn't change. "Ginny, let's think back to your seventh year, shall we? I'm assuming you remember that Quidditch match, the last one against Slytherin?"

"Of course," Ginny said, folding her arms.

"Then perhaps you remember what happened afterwards."

_Draco rolled his eyes. "I was watching the game, Weasley."_

_Ginny grinned suddenly. "What'd you think?"_

_Draco slung an arm around her shoulders. "You did good, Weasley, you did good…"_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Honestly, Weasley, I doubt I was the only one that heartily believed Gryffindor would stop winning the Quidditch Cup after Potter's graduation. That was an impressive play back there."_

_Ginny just grinned, although the arm he had thrown about her shoulder was sending tingles down her spine that she did her best to ignore. Draco pulled them to a stop. "Weasley, I need to know something…" he paused. _

"_Call me Ginny," she said, the silence doing much to discomfort her. "Please."_

"_Ginny," he said, like he was trying it out. He gave her a smile. And then a determined look came over his face, as if he had finally decided something. _

_He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers, the whisper of a kiss. Ginny made a small sound, something between a gasp and a sigh. She grasped his robe with her hands and pulled him closer, so that the kiss turned into a real one. _

_Soft lips touched hers tenderly, and she felt arms encircling her as she melted against him, giving herself up to whatever he was doing to her. She couldn't deny that she hadn't stopped thinking about The Kiss…and wishing there had been more to it._

_How they ended up in the abandoned classroom with half their clothes gone was something Ginny wasn't certain she'd be able to figure out if she tried. And later, when they were both lying, exhausted, across the professor's desk at the front of the room, she wasn't certain she wanted to know. She'd gone into it with her eyes wide open, knowing precisely what she was doing, but now…_

_Now she was scared. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that Malfoy…Draco made her lose control of herself, and she didn't like that. _

_She heard his breathing even out, and felt his tight hold on her ease. He was asleep. Thank Merlin, he was asleep. She wiggled out of his embrace, frowning slightly when she saw the soft smile on his face. He truly looked like a fallen angel as he slept. She collected her clothes and prepared to leave—but she knew she needed to leave some kind of note, because she didn't want him contacting her again. She needed to leave, now, and she didn't want to see him again._

"Ginny." Draco shook her slightly.

She jerked her head around, staring at him, her eyes wide. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered, stroking a thumb across her cheek.

"I left you a note," she stuttered.

"I know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what was obviously a well-worn piece of parchment. "I always have it with me." He unfolded it and held it in front of her eyes, though she knew what it said by heart.

_Draco,_

_Please don't try to contact me. What we did was a mistake, and I fully accept responsibility for it. Good luck with your Auror training._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

"Why was it a mistake, Ginny?"

The dam broke. Twin tears tracked their way down her cheeks. "I—" she gasped in breathe as more tears fell. "I spent so long hating you," she whispered. She could see a flicker of hurt dance across his features, and reached up with a hand to touch his face. "I hated everything you stood for. I hated your father for what happened in my first year. I couldn't accept the fact that you made me lose control. You made me want what I had never wanted with Harry.

She turned away, anger coming over her in a heartbeat. "Damn it, Draco! In the space of a year of civility and fifteen minutes of acting like best of friends, you were able to claim what Harry tried to claim after being my boyfriend for a year! You didn't take my virginity, Draco, I handed it to you on a silver platter! I wanted you to take it. And I enjoyed it. You made me lose control. And it scared me, Draco. It reminded me too much of Tom. Of my first year here." She waved her hand artlessly at their surroundings. She could see the confusion in his face and lowered her eyes, relating the tale of her first year, of the diary she had poured her soul into, and of Tom Riddle.

By the end of it, she was crying again, but this time Draco was holding her as they sat upon the ground next to her desk … and she didn't want him to let go.

"Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear. "I didn't want to let you go. I gave you the room to get through what had happened between us because I hoped that you would come back of your own volition. I never regretted what happened and I'd hoped you wouldn't either. You weren't the only one who lost control, Ginny. I lost control, too. I'd spent so long watching and loving you from afar that the opportunity to show you how I felt, and the possibility that you might return my feelings, overwhelmed me."

He was rubbing little circles on her back, making Ginny melt against him. She could feel her defenses, so carefully constructed over the last two years, crumbling. She leaned away slightly and looked Draco in the eyes before grabbing his face with her hands and pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was everything she had thought it would be and more. In the time she'd been gone – from Paris, to Venice, to Tokyo – she had experienced a lot, but nothing compared with what Draco made her feel when he brushed his lips against hers, and she felt his tongue tracing the outline of her lips.

When he pulled away, she frowned, upset at the loss of his lips but also confused. Why had he pulled away?

Draco gave her a small smile. He looked sad. "I don't want you to pull away from me again. I'm not going to let you turn this into something physical. We need to talk, Ginny. I've loved you for four years now. I freely admit it. When you said you never wanted to see me again, it cut to the quick, but I kept on going because I argued to myself that you needed time to sort it out. After two years I had almost been able to push the hurt away, to pretend that you didn't matter.

"Yesterday when I found out that you had been taken hostage," he cut off her protestation by covering her mouth with his hand, "I realized that my feelings hadn't changed one whit. I still loved you as I had two years ago—more perhaps. And Lucius knew that. That was why you mattered. It was why you were the one they wanted in exchange for the hostages. Because, surprisingly, Lucius understood something I didn't about the kind of love I have for you. It lasts forever. So I don't want you to pull away again. I don't want to have you and lose you. If you want nothing to do with me, then leave me now. If, however, you think you might be able to return my feelings…then stay," he whispered, taking his hand away from her mouth.

Throughout his speech, Ginny's mind had been working furiously as she pieced together all of his behaviors throughout the years. She realized she even knew when he had become interested in her. It had been after she and Harry had started going out. There had been little signs throughout their time together at Hogwarts…and of course, the largest one, so much more than hint, when he had come back for her last Quidditch game. She didn't know if she loved him. She didn't think she knew him well enough for that.

Although perhaps she did. She had never had sex with Harry. It had never felt right to her. It was one of the reasons she had been so shocked when she had let it happen with Draco. Because she _had_ let it happen. She had wanted it to happen. Draco had intrigued her, drawn her like a bee to pollen or a moth to flame.

"Draco," she said, framing his face in her hands. "I want you to know something. I don't know whether I love you. It wasn't really something I ever considered. However, if I don't love you now, I know that I can. You intrigue me, fascinate me, and never cease to amaze me. When we made love, it was the most gratifying experience of my life, one I've never been able to duplicate. I will _not_ run away again. I'm a professor now, so I'll be right here, at Hogwarts, whenever you want to stop by. If I'm lucky, I plan to be here until I'm old and decrepit.

"I'm sorry I ran. I was scared, a scared little girl who didn't understand the emotions you evoked in her. I think you may have expected too much of me at that age. You were forced to grow up before your time. I was nurtured and coddled, and though I wasn't naïve or ignorant, neither was I mature. I'd like to think that I have gained an immense amount of maturity in the years since I graduated. And I want to see if there can be an 'us'."

The smile she saw bloom on Draco's face sent her emotions into a scramble and the butterflies in her stomach swarming, but the smile she felt forming on her own face drowned any fears she might have had. And as she leaned forward to kiss him again, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. After everything she'd searched for, he'd been here all along.

_fin_

**

* * *

End Author's Note: Waaa! sniffle Yes, I got choked up writing that. But that's me. I get choked up easily.**

I want to say that this story has proved to me the necessity of planning ahead. I didn't have a clear end in mind as I wrote this story. I truly did not know what I was doing, and as I sat down to write this chapter, I realized just how many discrepancies I had written into this plot. It was almost enough to make me go back and rewrite the whole thing...however, I don't have time for that. :) I have a lot of stories to finish. Yes! I do plan to finish everything that is unfinished. This was the first step, mostly because it was the closest to being done.

I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing this last chapter, although I admit it was very difficult after not writing it for so long. Chapter eight, though I published it back in December, was actually written a LONG time before that, so it's been a while since I wrote anything for this story. Please let me know if I did it justice. I still feel a little rusty.


End file.
